


Boyfriend?

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: “Aunty, I don’t have a boyfriend,” he corrected, confused.Her eyes become gentle and understanding. “Shouyou, you don’t have to hide it. You talk about him all the time, it’s really cute.”Shouyou flushed at being put on the spot.“I’m not really dating them, aunty.”She hummed. “No? Then why don’t you invite him anyway? We’ll support you if you want to confess to them!” she said excitedly.-TsukiHina Week 2019 Day 2: Fake Dating





	Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Katsumi for some ideas presented in this fic! Enjoy!

The first snowflakes of December filtered over the Hinata household in elegant swirls and with it came one of Shouyou’s favorite aunts. Okawa Makoto was their mother’s younger sister and she was invited to stay over for the holidays and attend a big family reunion coming up next week. Shouyou and Natsu brought her in when she arrived and nearly talked her ear off about the exciting holiday plans for the party.

That night all four of them sat together on the couch late chatting animatedly. They swaddled in pajamas and blankets against the cold, drinking from hot steaming mugs as they laughed and caught up.

“Shouyou,” Makoto called him kindly. She was stroking Natsu’s back as she snoozed on her lap. “Will your boyfriend be at the party?”

His thoughts screeched to a halt like a scratched record. “_Boyfriend? _”

She nodded. “You talk so much about that tall and handsome boy on the volleyball team. The one in your year, I think you said.”

_Tall and handsome teammate in my year?_ Shouyou contemplated, thinking about his three closest friends. **_Which one_**_?_

His mother Hisa sat back on the couch in pink fuzzy pajamas, nursing her hot chocolate as she watched the exchange uncooperatively. He could see her poorly concealed smirk between each sip of her mug.

“And you always talk about how amazing he is at volleyball.” Makoto smiled.

_ Again, _ ** _which one_**_?_

“Aunty, I don’t have a boyfriend,” he corrected, confused.

Her eyes become gentle and understanding. “Shouyou, you don’t have to hide it. You talk about him all the time, it’s really cute.”

Shouyou flushed at being put on the spot.

“I’m not really dating them, aunty.”

She hummed. “No? Then why don’t you invite him anyway? We’ll support you if you want to confess to them!” she said excitedly.

Flustered, Shouyou was struck cold by mortification.

“He’s probably too busy during the holiday season,” he said hastily as an excuse.

“You have nothing to lose by inviting him,” Hisa piped in at last.

Shouyou narrowed his eyes at her and frowned at the betrayal. She merely offered him a bright grin in return. He knows she was fully aware Shouyou was single but that doesn’t stop her from teasing her son at any given opportunity.

“Oh Shouyou, please invite him! I’d love to meet him and I’m sure the rest of the family would too!” Makoto insisted.

_ What?! _

“The **rest?**” he gaped.

“Oh yes. You’ve talked about this boy so much, even your aunt Shigeko asked about him. You should definitely invite him and see what he says.”

Shouyou was left shaken and laughing nervously. “S-Sure! I-I can ask!”

-

The following afternoon Shouyou arrived at a café, panting as he locked his bike safely on the racks. His cheeks were already flushed and burning from the nipping cold against his skin and from biking. He walked through the chiming door of the building and sighed at the sudden rush of warmth chasing away the cold.

The café was full of people but one tall figure in a navy blue peacoat stood out from the crowd. 

Shouyou called out, “Kei!”

His teammate was dressed from head to toe in thick scarves, gloves and earmuffs to keep warm. Some sparkling white flakes still lingered on the blond’s fluffy hair and shoulders, as if he had just arrived. But not even the cold could stop him from smirking when he spotted Shouyou. So when Shouyou approached him standing in line at the café to order, the blond began his teasing.

“So, you need a _ tall and handsome boyfriend from our team in our grade _ to go to your family reunion? How _ specific_.”

“Shut up!” Shouyou’s cheeks burned more than before. The bastard was too amused over his dilemma. “My whole family thinks I’m dating one of you! And my mom won’t correct them because she thinks I _ should _ be dating one of you!”

Kei snorted at that. “Did you try correcting them?”

“_I did_, but that just makes them want to _ get us _ together.”

“Your whole family is relentless, huh? That explains a lot,” Kei snickered, earning himself a light smack to the arm.

“Shut up! It’d be a little less embarrassing to pretend I’m already together with someone!” Shouyou explained, his ears burning red from the shame.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask his highness to go with you,” Kei mentioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“My family already knows Tobio and it’d be too messy if we were to ‘break up’ after the party,” he said. “And Tadashi is out of town.”

Kei didn’t miss a beat and his smirk widened. “Oh, you’re planning to break up with me then? So soon?”

_ “Shut up!” _Shouyou huffed a third time.

“Honestly, Tadashi would have been my first choice,” he admitted. “You know how shameless he is. He would have had fun with it, being overly charming and affectionate.”

And he ticked all the boxes; he was tall, attractive with his longer hair and well-built muscle from training and he was the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. 

“I’m not even your _ first _ choice?” Kei laughed. “Is this any way of asking someone out?”

_ “You-!” _

Shouyou can’t deny that Kei also met the requirements. He was _ taller _ to Shouyou’s utter displeasure, but his features were more handsome now than two years ago. He found himself staring at Kei’s nose, his nice cheekbones and most embarrassing of all, his soft pink lips... 

Shouyou looked down from his face with a renewed blush, trying to ignore a hidden urge to reach out and touch his light feathery eyelashes.

The line was moving steadily and the boys stepped closer to the counter as they spoke.

“I might say yes just to see what happens,” Kei said with a smug glance.

“Does that mean you don’t want cake as payment?” Shouyou asked hopefully.

Kei’s honey brown eyes gleamed with amusement. “I didn’t say that.”

“The party isn’t this Friday but next Friday at 6pm,” he told him.

A cashier suddenly interrupted them. “Hi, how can I help you?”

Kei nodded and stepped forward. “Can I have two pieces of strawberry cheesecake for here and another two to go? He’s paying.” He pointed at Shouyou who immediately scrambled for his wallet.

He pulled out the bills and made the payment with a smile. Kei’s unspoken agreement was clear, making him feel a bit giddy.

_ Maybe it’ll be less embarrassing with Saltysaurus with me... _

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued in tomorrow's prompt: Mistaken for a couple.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina for more TsukiHina!


End file.
